


Homebody

by spiralicious



Series: Mpreg Universe [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: hentai_contest, Crack, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg 'verse, Multi, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga wishes to be <s>fucked</s> helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homebody

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the Mpreg 'verse, which is basically the foodporn 'verse only Sesshoumaru is pregnant. No, I do not intent to let him give birth anytime soon. Thanks Kira for pinking.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 43 "Mpreg" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Sesshoumaru sat in his bed, watching his TV. As his pregnancy progressed, he left the house less and less as he was a horribly vain creature. At this point, he felt that he was so round and puffy, that he barely left his room.

Kouga, on the other hand, thought it was fucking awesome. The rounder Sesshoumaru became, the more drawn to the dog demon he was. He found any and every excuse to cater to all of Sesshoumaru’s whims (real or imagined), much to Sesshoumaru’s annoyance.

The wolf demon’s latest excuse was prenatal vitamins. Picking up the bottle, he made his way to Sesshoumaru’s bedroom. He poked his head in and shook the open bottle gently. “Hey, you haven’t had one today.”

There is a reason for that, Sesshoumaru thought. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. He could smell the foul things from where he sat. _How was the dumb wolf holding a whole bottle of them that close to his face?_

Not getting a positive response, Kouga tried to see if he could do something else for the dog demon, and not leave. “Need your pillows fluffed, your hair brushed, your feet licked, er, rubbed?”

Sesshoumaru really hoped the pregnancy was affecting his hearing.

“No.” 'And I am not putting out for you any time soon, so back off.’ he thought darkly.

“Tea?”

“No.”

“Back rub?”

“No.”

“Water?”

“No.”

“Extra pillow?”

“No.”

“Socks?”

“No.”

“Blanket?”

“No.”

“Sponge bath?”

“No.”

“Nails trimmed?”

“No.”

Undeterred, Kouga sat down on the bed next to Sesshoumaru. “So, what are you watching?”

Sesshoumaru sighed. “Five blondes with fake tits cavorting on the beach.”

“Tits?” Kouga decided Inuyasha was spending too much time with Sesshoumaru. He couldn’t believe the dog demon actually said “tits.”

“The half-breed’s pet pervert thinks I am ill and has gifted me porn in some sort of attempt to make me feel better.” _So for want of something better to do, I am watching it._

“It any good?” Kouga said as he made himself comfortable on the bed next to Sesshoumaru.

“No.” _Since when have I been interested in females no matter how well endowed?_

Inuyasha came crashing in. “You told me you’d tell me when you were watching it again! Move over flea-bag!” He nearly sat on Kouga in his haste to find a comfortable place to watch.

Sesshoumaru wondered if he would ever have any peace with these two around. Maybe he would have to kill them both.

Thoughts of drowning Kouga in the toilet bowl danced through his head, when Inuyasha interrupted him.

“Eh, Sesshoumaru?”

“What?” _The worthless half-breed will be next._

“You need more ice cream?” Inuyasha’s inquiry had more to do with his own desire for ice cream then being helpful.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his bowl and it was indeed empty. “Yes.” He thrust his bowl at Inuyasha dismissively.

Kouga couldn’t help but wonder why he didn’t think of that.


End file.
